


恶魔的卵当然由恶魔生

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 5D5V。ABO。 Alpha!Dante/Alpha!Vergil。如题产卵，含微量男性怀孕和互攻提及！好多私设。OOC。





	1. 哥哥生，弟弟接生

“维吉尔，你一天没出门所以我给你拿了披萨——见鬼，什么情况？！”

但丁被眼前的一幕惊得说不出话。维吉尔半裸的躺在床上，身上只穿了一件黑色的无袖背心。贴身的背心将他隆起的腹部完全凸显出来，却一点都遮不住下半身糟糕的情况。他的后面湿成一片，微微张开一点的穴口泛着水光，像是破了羊水一般透明的液体不停往外溢，空气中的性器半挺着，也同样湿漉漉的。维吉尔半眯着眼睛，脸上带着不自然的潮红，汗水让他的额发贴在脸上。

空气里满是维吉尔海风一般的信息素，呛得但丁眼泪都快出来了。他眨了眨眼，一时不知道自己该是进是退。

维吉尔叹了口气，不过但丁能看出并不是因为现在的情况，而是他又一次进屋没敲门。但现在谁还在意这个？

“你这是怀孕了？”

但丁的震惊很快被好奇所替代，他忍不住上前摸了摸维吉尔的腹部确定它是否真实。维吉尔瞪了他一眼，如果他还有力气但丁怀疑自己已经被阎魔刀戳穿了。

“艾奇德娜的种子。”

维吉尔的话让但丁一时抓不到头绪。维吉尔又一次叹气，眼里无奈的愤怒更明显了。

“你上周硬塞到我嘴里那个。”

“噢……我猜我也该对此负责？”但丁的声音里添上了几分愧疚，不过却掩盖不过原本的好奇，“所以这是什么副作用？你能像艾奇德娜一样用种子当武器吗？”

“这并不有趣，但丁。”维吉尔此刻的眼神看起来仿佛在思考是该清蒸但丁还是红烧但丁。不过但丁并不在意，反正他的哥哥现在的状态也打不过他。

“我试了一天把种子从身体里排出去。但是……”

维吉尔没有继续说下去。但结果显而易见。

“或许我可以帮你？”但丁将披萨盒放到旁边的桌子上，又摸了摸维吉尔的小腹。被维吉尔一巴掌拍开了。

“你离开就是对我最大的帮助。”

“别这么绝情。”

维吉尔冷哼了一声，在但丁探向他的身下时没有多做反抗。但丁将它当做默许的信号，将手指伸进维吉尔的身体。

“嘶——”

维吉尔吸了口气，双腿本能的弯曲起来。他的里面也湿透了，但丁没怎么费劲就能摸到已经开始下坠的子宫口。Alpha脆弱的子宫口微弱的张开一个小口，堵在里面的卵怎么也无法从这样小的洞里挤出来。Alpha的身体本身就不适合生育。子宫真正的功能早就退化的七七八八，不过当然，该有的感受器一个没少。按但丁的话说，Alpha的子宫就是天生用来提供性快感的附属品。

现在这个附属品却被破格装满了艾奇德娜的种子。凹凸不平的橄榄球形物在维吉尔的子宫口碾来碾去就是不肯出去，Alpha能够分泌的贫瘠的体液也完全无法供给这些种子排出。似乎察觉到这点的种子自发的分泌出自己的汁液，却依旧无法打开Alpha的子宫口。

维吉尔在但丁的指尖刺进子宫时小声喘息着，抓紧了身下的床单。敏感的子宫口包裹住但丁的手指，在但丁向里面摸索时张合着吸附住。维吉尔知道但丁想做什么，把子宫口扩开，好让那些种子排出来。但这个过程实在有些难熬。尤其是对于一个发情的Alpha来说。

种子的汁液让维吉尔的身体进入了假性发情期。维吉尔从来没在但丁清醒时在他面前发情过。因为他和但丁的发情期周期一模一样，每次发情期他们就会把自己关在一起，在他们无法外溢信息素的卧室里将彼此当做Omega尽情发泄，直到他们的发情期过去。他们几乎不记得彼此发情时的样子。发情时的记忆就像泡过水的纸，模糊得只能看清轮廓。

现在这种奇怪的初体验感让维吉尔原本就紧绷的神经更加紧张。他从未在但丁面前如此毫无防备。尽管他不愿承认，但身下几乎被他抓破的床单暴露了他内心的真实感受。

维吉尔此刻敏感的身体渴望极了Omega的信息素。他空气里的阴茎渴望进入Omega柔软湿润的身体，成结，射精，而不是被一个和他一样的Alpha指奸。然而但丁给予的快感令他无法无视，酥麻又带点痛楚的感觉令他像个Omega一样双腿大开。这对他来说实在有些屈辱和难堪。

而一切的起因都是但丁。

维吉尔一口咬在但丁的脖子上。弟弟像草莓果酒一样又甜又辣的味道熏得他皱起鼻子，但依旧坚持在但丁的脖子上留下一个咬痕才放口。但丁疼得吸了口气，但没有推开维吉尔。他知道现在的维吉尔需要发泄，尽管那个咬痕像极了Alpha对Omega的标记。渗进伤口的信息素让但丁身体也有些发烫，他手底下继续扩张，同时去吻维吉尔的唇。

维吉尔几乎立刻咬在了但丁的下唇上。平时身体总是凉凉的维吉尔此刻体温比他还高上几分，鲜血和唾液中的Alpha信息素在口内交融。但丁知道和发情的Alpha讲不了什么道理，于是也不甘示弱的回礼。他在维吉尔企图咬他的舌头时往后撤开，假装没听到维吉尔不悦地低吟，用潮湿的口腔含住维吉尔的喉结，同时两根手指撑开企图夹住维吉尔体内的卵。

维吉尔腿根发抖，难说是由于被强行撑开的苦楚还是凹凸不平的卵碾在子宫口的快感。他感觉两种触感在他的脑子里打架。但在性欲的助力下，快感占了上风。维吉尔低声呻吟，挺起的胸口在紧绷的布料下勾勒着两颗坚硬的果实。维吉尔扯着但丁的衣服，用动作催促他动作快点，像一只向饲主讨食的雪豹。

“别着急，你也不想它滑回去吧。”

但丁感觉到维吉尔因为他的话而安静下来，身体也逐渐在主人的控制下放松。但丁夹住一颗种子，看了眼维吉尔，在没有告诉维吉尔的前提下，猛地把他拽了出来。

“但丁——！”

维吉尔尽管预料到了这个，却还是被刺激得抱紧了但丁的背。橄榄形的种子不再堵塞之后从维吉尔的子宫蜂拥而出，然而除了被但丁拿出去的那颗之外都被堵在了体内。种子随着他收缩甬道的动作不断在他体内挪动，一次次碾过他的前列腺。纯粹得过头的快感甚至让他一瞬间放空了大脑。如果不是他们的房间一点Omega的味道都没有，他刚刚绝对会高潮。

“你还好吗？”

但丁关切的表情出现在维吉尔的视线里。维吉尔想回答他，话语却被急促的喘息冲得粉碎。他只能点点头，将多余的话先省下来，在终于缓下来呼吸后艰难的在牙缝里挤出几个词。

“继续吧。”

维吉尔不愿继续张口，因为他不想叫得像个Omega。他甚至不愿发出一声呻吟。这大概是他身为Alpha在弟弟面前仅剩的底线。但丁不强迫维吉尔，但他总有办法让维吉尔出声。他将空着的手塞进维吉尔的口中，拿过披萨的手上还带着些食物的味道。维吉尔眯着眼，用想要咬断他手指的力度狠狠的咬。血液涂满维吉尔的唇，里面的信息素让维吉尔的眼神变得迷离。但丁趁机夹住穴口的卵，趁维吉尔还没绷紧身体赶紧夹出来。

维吉尔发出一声憋在鼻腔里的呻吟，这使它听起来更像是哽咽。他全身都汗津津的，因为该死的假性发情和体内的种子。维吉尔感觉嗓子里干极了，口腔却因为无法闭合唾液不停往外溢。他陷入了两个极端，体内干得像是缺水，身上却湿成一片，找不到一处干燥的地方。

但丁伸进的手指搅动着身体里的卵状物，起伏的表面轮流压过维吉尔体内所有的位置。他在床上为但丁拿出的每一颗卵而战栗，却因为缺少对Alpha的性刺激而迟迟到不了他渴望的那点。

“但丁！”

维吉尔的声音因为但丁压在舌面的手指变得模糊不清，但双子的默契让但丁明白维吉尔的意思。他抽出维吉尔口中的手指，猛地握住维吉尔的阴茎底端。发情的Alpha的阴茎迅速在他的手里成结，满是前列腺液的阴茎仿佛下一秒就要喷薄欲出。

维吉尔在排出最后一颗种子时沙哑的呻吟出声。同时被压迫的结让维吉尔直接到达了顶端。他蜷起身体，双手紧紧抓着但丁的手臂。失去阻碍的体液从维吉尔的穴口淅淅沥沥往外流。积压已久的精液又浓又多，在他的黑色背心上留下鲜明的污浊。维吉尔有些虚脱的躺回床上，摸了摸自己平坦下来的小腹，慢慢平复自己的呼吸。

但丁再次出现在维吉尔的视野里。弟弟脸上满是期待的神情让维吉尔一把把他推开，与他保持在安全距离外。

“想都别想。去吃你的披萨。”维吉尔的身影灵敏的消失在了浴室里，只剩但丁不舍得看着维吉尔背影。但没过一会儿维吉尔就穿着浴衣回到卧室。他面对但丁的期待，沉默且面无表情的站着，直到但丁忍不住出口询问。

但丁感觉在张口的瞬间有什么跟着维吉尔堵住他嘴的手掌滚进了他的喉咙，噎塞感让他下意识将它吞了进去。他猜到了这是什么，但还是带着最后一丝希望看向维吉尔，直到他看到维吉尔虚情假意的笑脸时，脸色骤然煞白。

“希望你享受你的假孕时光，但丁。”

他的亲生哥哥面带微笑一字一句的说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，哥哥在给但丁嘴里塞种子之前还特地拿去洗了洗。亲哥。  
> 以及如果你好奇艾奇德娜是谁。她是四代游戏森林的那个boss，给拳套那个。不知道也不需要去搜，知道她是个射种子攻击人的女妖就行。因为除了这个全是私设（。


	2. 弟弟生，哥哥不接生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5V5D。  
> ABO。 Alpha!Vergil/Alpha!Dante。  
> 如题产卵，含男性怀孕和互攻提及！  
> OOC。

但丁在被维吉尔强塞了艾奇德娜的种子之后的一周几乎每秒都是忐忑着度过的。当然不仅仅是因为不知何时会到来的假孕，最重要的是——一周后是他们两个的发情期。

他们都不知道上次假性发情会不会导致维吉尔的发情期推后。至少但丁希望会。毕竟对但丁来说，维吉尔的发情期实在是场噩梦。那个表面禁欲得会纽扣都会扣到最上面一颗的哥哥到了发情期完全是个彻头彻尾的野兽。每次发情期过去但丁身上的伤痕都比维吉尔多，当然吻痕也一样。

然而事情永远会和你期待的方向逆向而驰。

但丁被发情期的燥热闷醒。他感觉自己浑身都是汗，灰色的T恤被汗水湿得通透，裤子不舒服的贴在身上。他迷迷糊糊的坐起来，企图脱掉衣服接着睡。他在摸到自己鼓起的腹部时瞬间清醒。

该死。别是现在。

“但丁——”

和开门声一起响起的是维吉尔的戛然而止的声音。一脸慌乱的但丁和维吉尔四目相对。但丁看着维吉尔的视线转到他的腹部，又去盯他湿透的裤子。他被无言的维吉尔盯得有些发毛，刚想说点什么，就被维吉尔堵住了唇。

维吉尔的吻里满是海盐的味道。年长的Alpha的信息素像是风暴席卷了但丁的嗅觉，让发情的但丁后背发紧。Alpha的本能让他感到领地受到了侵犯，加上对兄弟的好胜心，他毫不犹豫的回吻，在维吉尔撕咬他的下唇时扯掉了维吉尔碍事的外套。维吉尔嫌弃的没有进入他的口腔，大概是因为不喜欢他草莓果酒味的信息素。于是但丁带着自己的信息素主动找上了门，主动用舌缠住维吉尔的。他们吻得激烈，声音也大得放荡，分开时两人的唇都水盈盈的，上面带着几个滑稽又淫色的血牙印。

“报应啊。但丁。”

维吉尔压了压但丁的小腹，挤得种子在但丁的子宫里动了动位置。但丁不悦的哼了两声算是回应，继续去扯维吉尔的马甲。维吉尔没让他继续，他被维吉尔反手压在床上，裤扣被维吉尔轻巧的解开。那些被布料吸收的液体在失去了屏障后从但丁的身体里随着他紧绷身体的节奏往外溢，银色的体发湿乎乎的贴在早已勃起的性器上。

子宫下垂让但丁感觉身体沉得要命。而种子催情的分泌液和发情期更是让他大脑一片混沌。他想把身体里的种子排出去，又想维吉尔现在就和他做爱。他想把维吉尔按在门板上干，又想被维吉尔操进床里。矛盾的念头使他反应有些迟钝，但唯一越来越浓的是尚未发泄的性欲。维吉尔再不做点什么实事他就要憋死了。

维吉尔或许是从但丁的表情里读出了他的想法，又或许只是他也等不及了。那双灵巧的手直奔但丁的后面，两根手指在毫无扩张的前提下插了进去。但丁被后面涨得不自在的扭了扭腰，又在维吉尔按在他的子宫口时发出一声绵长的呻吟，混上一点带脏话的尾音。他文明礼貌的哥哥看了他一眼，然后用力戳了一下他的子宫。

“嘿，对你的小孕妇温柔点。”但丁故意说，泛红的脸上挂着几分放肆的笑，“肚子里还怀着你的种子呢。”

“但丁。”维吉尔吸了口气，又慢慢吐出来，眯起眼带着几分威胁的看向他，“你知道现在撩拨我是什么结果吗？”

“反正都是要受罪。”但丁无所谓的耸耸肩，颇有种破罐破摔的架势。横竖都是要被上，不如趁还说得出话的时候逞逞口舌之快。但丁心想，甚至主动将双腿架在了维吉尔肩上，“来吧，哥哥。来看看你的种子结了什么果出来。”

维吉尔皮笑肉不笑的扯了扯嘴角。上次维吉尔把种子塞到他嘴里的时候就是这个表情。但丁下意识警惕起来，但发情期让他的身体没能跟上他的脑子。他眼睁睁看着维吉尔抽出手指，换上真枪实弹，然后在他拒绝的话还没出口就被维吉尔重重的撞向他装得满满的子宫。

但丁事后想要打死刚刚的自己。

他被这下撞得眼前发白，像被人掐住脖子一样涨红着脸停止了呼吸，眼前的画面都变得扭曲得不行。但丁眨了眨眼想让视线变得清楚点，却感到脸上有些湿，他反应了几秒，才意识到自己被操得眼泪都出来了。

“你这是——”但丁在维吉尔要继续的时候急忙按住年长者的腰，他发现自己的声音都变得有些哽咽，清了清嗓子才继续说，“你这是犯规。这不公平。我帮你把种子拿出来了，你也应该帮我。”

而他年长的哥哥发出一声嗤笑：“我们之间什么时候公平过？”

但丁想了想，发现还真没有。

维吉尔没有给他继续狡辩的机会。填进身体的阴茎朝着但丁的子宫口而去。为了排卵而微微张开的子宫口被一点点顶开，敏感的小口在被张开时不停往外溢水，里面的种子被挤得不停移动，换着位置挤压但丁同样敏感的子宫。他的穴口因为维吉尔粗暴的动作而泛红发肿，交合处淫秽的水声强奸着他的耳朵。但丁除了呼吸之外几乎发不出什么声音。这太多了，他被发情期泡了水的脑子根本来不及反应。

快感将但丁的性欲推向顶峰，他的双腿被维吉尔压在身体两边，大腿跟着维吉尔的动作痉挛似的颤抖。他的眼眶都有些泛红，额发乱糟糟的黏在脸上，有些顺着他的脸颊沾到他的唇边。但丁胡乱的把它们扯开，伸出手去够维吉尔的肩。

坐起来的但丁和维吉尔对视了一秒。维吉尔的状况并没有比他好多少，发情期都让他们变得冲动。维吉尔的碎发被汗水打湿，脸被欲望涨得通红，冰色的瞳仿佛被火焰融化般透露着热情。

但丁使劲用额头撞了下维吉尔的额头——他也不知道他为什么要这么做，他就是想这么做。然后在维吉尔发出吃痛的哼声时，一口咬住他的脖颈。

Alpha海浪般的味道冲刷过但丁的口腔。又咸又腥的味道里掺杂着血液的铁锈味，尝起来反而有些甜。但丁咬完使劲吮了一口，然后满意的看了看自己的杰作。维吉尔的脖子上留下一块不小的青紫色痕迹，上面的血牙印清晰可见，微肿的皮肤看起来像极了刚刚被咬过的Omega腺。维吉尔摸了摸脖子，在摸到伤口时吸了口气，在但丁朝他挑衅的挑起嘴角时将自己的结塞进了但丁的体内。

“操你，维吉尔。我不是Omega！”

“但你是我的小孕妇。”

但丁满脑子骂人的话，如果他还能说出话的话一定会把它们全扔到维吉尔脸上。

Alpha脆弱可怜的子宫口被折磨得柔软，张合着含住维吉尔的顶端。维吉尔的结被强硬的塞到但丁体内，结让维吉尔的阴茎牢牢锁在但丁的体内，保持着插入子宫的深度。但丁的呻吟近乎哭喊，混合着各种不重样的脏话，仿佛在被强奸——仔细想想他好像就是在被强奸，虽然他还挺爽的。

但丁被冷落的阴茎充血膨胀，得不到安慰只能不断往外吐着前列腺液。但丁用被维吉尔放下的腿蹭了蹭维吉尔的腰，挺了挺胯，用被操哭的脸可怜兮兮的朝自己的兄长卖惨。身心满足的维吉尔顺从但丁的意愿握住他的性器，带着薄茧的手掌包裹住但丁的结。但丁哆嗦得像个筛子，在维吉尔在他的结上随便撩拨了两下的时候就忍不住射了出来。

紧缩的身体让维吉尔低低的喘了几声，同时加快了动作，在但丁高潮结束之后倒在了他身上。但丁眨了眨眼，感觉有什么射进了他的子宫，但被那些种子堵在了外面。液体溅在炽热的内壁，让他又颤抖了两下。他喘过气，从性欲里回过神来，将自己的哥哥推到床的另一侧，没去理会维吉尔不悦的闷哼。

维吉尔的离开使被打开的子宫口里的种子轻易从身体里滚了出来，有几颗直接滚出了他的身体，剩下两个堵在了他的穴口，撞在了他的前列腺上。但丁又气又爽，忍着疼痛和快感自己把那两颗种子从身体里夹了出来。他终于松了口气，将那些小混蛋扔的远远的。

维吉尔好笑的看着但丁像扔杀父仇人一样扔掉那些种子。但丁听到笑声愤懑的回过头。两人对视了一秒，在骤然变浓的信息素里突然扭打起来。他们没能控制好力度，互相推攘着滚到了地上。冰凉的地面没能让沉浸在发情期的两个好战的Alpha清醒过来。但丁按住维吉尔的肩，坐着压上维吉尔的腿，他们的脸近在咫尺，但丁张扬又得意的对上维吉尔被点燃的目光。

“到我的回合了。”但丁笑的时候微微露出犬齿，“小孕妇要操哥哥了。”

“少说两句吧，但丁。”

于是他们又吻在了一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你想知道艾奇德娜是什么。请看上一章的End Notes。  
> 如果你想看哥哥怎么塞但丁种子，但又不想吃DV，可以看上一章的结尾。


End file.
